Flor de Pascua
by LitlBird
Summary: Las fiestas de Pascua de Ostara son famosas por ser las más alegres del año, aunque no todo el mundo es feliz cuando llega la primavera


El sol brillaba con fuerza aquella mañana de abril. Por todas partes se veía gente riendo y charlando animadamente. Los niños y niñas corrían de un lado a otro agitando sus cestitas en busca de huevos, y los animales correteaban a su alrededor como si fueran sus iguales. Mirara donde mirara había luz y color. Ostara sonrió contemplando a sus invitados. Había personas de todas las edades y nacionalidades, y todas habían acudido para celebrar su día especial. El suyo y el de Jesucristo, pero eso poco importaba. Estaban allí por ella. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción; era gratificante ver que después de tantos años la gente seguía disfrutando y celebrando su fiesta. No es que estuviera falta de cariño, al contrario; estaba en mejor situación que muchas deidades en aquellos tiempos, pero siempre venía bien recordar que alguien pensaba en ella cuando los pájaros empezaban a entonar las primeras notas de la primavera.

Un cambio brusco en el ambiente le hizo desviar su atención. Una muchacha joven caminaba entre la multitud. Lucía un vestido largo color vino a juego con sus labios, y llevaba el pelo suelto coronado por una tiara de flores entrelazadas. Algunos invitados se apartaban a su paso. Otros se quedaban mirándola con una mezcla de maravilla y estupefacción. Ostara sonrió; Perséfone seguía siendo capaz de causar furor sin esforzarse siquiera. El rostro de la joven no cambió cuando la distinguió, pero sus ojos perdieron parte de la dureza que tenían. La diosa de la primavera consiguió mantener la compostura durante un par de pasos antes de que la emoción hiciera que saliera corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Querida, has podido venir!

\- Ya sabes que no podría perderme este día aunque quisiera. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

\- Y además te gusta mi compañía- dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Y además me gusta tu compañía- admitió devolviéndole el abrazo- Feliz día, Ostara.

\- Mucho más ahora que estás aquí conmigo. Ven, vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo- Ostara se enganchó de su brazo y la guió al interior de la casa por una serie de habitaciones hasta dar a un patio con dos sillas. Tras acomodarse, la anfitriona chasqueó los dedos y al momento apareció un mayordomo con un té para ella y una copa de vino para su invitada- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi querida Perséfone. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que casi me pierdo con las indicaciones que me diste. De no ser por los conejos ahora estaría a dos estados de distancia.

\- No me refiero al viaje- Ostara posó su mano en una de las suyas- ¿Cómo estás de verdad?- Perséfone sostuvo su mirada unos instantes antes de desviarla.

\- Ya sabes cómo estoy- dijo dejando la copa a un lado- Odio ir de un lado a otro como si fuera una veleta. Cada año lo llevo peor- Ostara apretó suavemente su mano y Perséfone agradeció no ver cómo sus labios formaban un pucherito.

\- Vamos, vamos, no estés triste. ¡Empieza la primavera! Una época de cambio, de renacimiento, de vida...

\- ¿Vida?- Perséfone alzó una ceja.

\- De acuerdo, puede que en tu caso no; pero sigue siendo una época feliz, Perséfone. El mundo ha cambiado mucho desde tu última visita, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de redescubrirlo en todo su esplendor.

\- Seis meses, Ostara- su tono se endureció- Voy a estar seis meses sin ver a mi marido. Seis meses lejos de mi hogar y mi trabajo. No sé qué tiene eso de bueno.

\- ¿No estás así mejor?- ambas se volvieron al escuchar la voz. Había un hombre en la puerta, un hombre moreno que avanzaba hacia ellas. Un hombre que había estado escuchando. Perséfone frunció el ceño pero Ostara sonrió- Es decir, eres Perséfone, ¿no? Y estás...- a medida que se acercaba parecía perder la capacidad de habla- Estás aquí, eres... Eres libre del... Inframundo...- Perséfone le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara.

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

\- Sé amable con él, Perséfone; es un invitado. Además, trabaja para Wednesday.

\- Wednesday- bufó Perséfone- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

\- No... No lo entiendo- el empleado de Wednesday parecía seguir dándole vueltas a su particular dilema- ¿No te alegras de haber salido? ¿No quieres ser libre?

\- ¿Libre?- el rostro de Perséfone, de por sí serio, se volvió pétreo- ¿De verdad piensas que estoy allí contra mi voluntad? ¿De verdad piensas que hago cualquier cosa contra mi voluntad?- un viento frío se levantó tras sus palabras, lo suficiente para que el desconocido sintiera escalofríos. Ostara pasó la vista de uno a otro sin ocultar su diversión antes de levantarse.

\- Bueno, parece que tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Será mejor que os deje solos- palmeó el brazo de su asiento para cedérselo al desconocido y, tras una reverencia, volvió al interior de su fiesta. Perséfone echó un vistazo al recién llegado mientras se sentaba. No era un dios, eso saltaba a la vista. Tampoco un creyente, no uno firme al menos. Era un hombre corriente, como todos los demás. Y sin embargo había algo más. Algo en sus ojos que no podía explicar pero que le hacía... especial. El desconocido miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona que pudiera sacarle de esa situación, pero por suerte o por desgracia estaban solos en aquel patio. Parecía intranquilo por ello, cosa que la halagó. Quizás sí debiera ser amable con él. Después de todo era un mortal, y los mortales estaban bajo su jurisdicción.

\- Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

\- Shadow. Moon. Shadow Moon.

\- Poético- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Shadow le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, esa vez algo menos incómodo- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Ostara?

\- La he conocido hoy. Es bastante simpática.

\- Es mejor que toda la humanidad junta. Sin ofender- si se ofendió o no, Shadow no lo mencionó. Perséfone aguardó a que el hombre siguiera la conversación pero Shadow permaneció en silencio. Seguía sin mirarla directamente y ella seguía halagada por ello, pero empezaba a cansarse- Si quieres preguntar algo, pregunta Shadow Moon- finalmente Shadow la miró, no sin ruborizarse como una colegiala- Está claro que hay algo rondando por tu cabeza. Dilo antes de que la situación se vuelva más incómoda de lo que ya es- Shadow abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar.

\- No sales en Hércules- dijo atropelladamente- ¿Por qué no sales en Hércules?- de haber sido cualquier otro día, Perséfone habría sonreído. Días después, rememorando aquella conversación, incluso había llegado a reírse. En aquel momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue soltar un bufido.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De todas las preguntas que hay?- Shadow se encogió de hombros y Perséfone meneó la cabeza con algo de mejor humor- Hércules fue una película hecha para relanzar la popularidad de los dioses griegos. Hades quiso participar porque le pareció divertido. Yo no.

\- ¿No quieres que la gente te preste atención?

\- No lo necesito.

\- Pero eres una diosa.

\- No esa clase de diosa. No necesito que la gente me rece todos los días, me basta con que se acuerden de mí al morir. Y créeme, la gente se acuerda de mí al morir.

\- Ya...- aquel tema volvió a poner la conversación en punto muerto, momento que Shadow aprovechó para probar el té que había dejado Ostara- Sólo por curiosidad, has... ¿has conocido a una mujer llamada Laura Moon? Murió hace unos meses.

\- ¿Laura? No, no me suena. Por desgracia no todo el mundo va a parar al Inframundo- Shadow asintió distraídamente y tomó otro sorbo- ¿Hermana o amante?

\- Esposa hasta que descubrí que murió mientras me engañaba con otro.

\- Lo siento. Por duplicado- Perséfone le tendió su copa y Shadow brindó- Seguro que está en el lugar que se merece.

\- En realidad está en la Tierra. Volvió a la vida gracias a Sweeney el Loco.

\- Sweeney...- Perséfone meneó la cabeza- Desde luego tienes un imán para los problemas.

\- ¿Le conoces?

\- Algo así. Tuve un encuentro con él en uno de mis viajes forzados a la superficie. Empezó bien pero acabó mal. O empezó mal pero acabó bien, no estoy segura.

\- ¿Qué hay de Wednesday?

\- De Wednesday te alejarías si tuvieras un mínimo de sentido común, dejémoslo ahí- el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, aunque esa vez a ninguno le importó; una vez roto el hielo no hacía falta forzar conversaciones para estar a gusto.

\- Lo que has dicho antes del Inframundo... ¿Cómo sabes dónde acabarás?

\- Todo depende de las creencias. Los cristianos van al cielo, los no creyentes a la nada, los hindúes se reencarnan... Y los amantes de los mitos vienen al Inframundo.

\- ¿No hay cielo para ellos?

\- El Inframundo no es el Infierno, es simplemente el mundo de los muertos. Hay tres posibles zonas dependiendo de la vida que llevaras antes: el Tártaro, los Campos Asfódelos y los Campos Elíseos. Yo me encargo de castigar a los niños malos- Shadow se atragantó con el té- Créeme, si tu Laura hubiera acabado en mi reino se habría quedado allí.

\- ¿La habrías castigado?

\- Sólo si lo merecía, aunque es lo más seguro teniendo en cuenta lo que me has dicho- Perséfone esperaba ver algo de regocijo en los ojos de Shadow, pero encontró más dolor que dicha- ¿Sigues amándola?

\- No lo sé- suspiró- Es complicado.

\- Es más que complicado, pero así es el amor.

\- Supongo que a estas alturas eres experta en relaciones complicadas- Shadow pareció arrepentirse de sus palabras nada más pronunciarlas, aunque Perséfone no les dio tanta importancia.

\- En mi familia no hay relación que no sea complicada. Acabas acostumbrándote- Shadow abrió la boca para decir algo más pero se contuvo. Parecía inquieto, como si quisiera hacer de nuevo una pregunta delicada, solo que esa vez el tema parecía ser más complejo que la aparición en una pelicula infantil. Finalmente, armándose de valor, formuló la pregunta que Perséfone había esperado durante toda la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasó realmente?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿De verdad te secuestraron o...?

\- No hubo ningún secuestro- dijo en tono cortante- Nadie me raptó, ni me coaccionaron, ni me retienen en contra de mi voluntad. Hades y yo nos amamos y el Inframundo es mi hogar- Shadow tragó saliva y Perséfone se obligó a inspirar hondo; aquel hombre no tenía culpa de nada- Encontré la entrada de casualidad- continuó con algo más de calma- Recogía flores con las ninfas cuando apareció ante mis ojos: un arco de piedra precediendo a unas escaleras que bajaban hasta el mismísimo centro de la tierra. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y empecé a descender. Jamás había visto semejante reino. No era grandioso, ni celestial, era...- Perséfone suspiró; tantos años y aún era incapaz de describir la grandeza del Inframundo con palabras- Hades se sorprendió bastante al verme pero accedió a enseñármelo todo, y cuanto más descubría más deseos senía de quedarme. Él intentó prevenirme. Me dijo que en el momento en el que probara el alimento del Inframundo quedaría atrapada en él, que no podría volver a la superficie. Incluso me suplicó que no lo hiciera. Cuando comí esas semillas sabía exactamente a lo que me enfrentaba.

\- Pero los mitos dicen...

\- Los mitos- Perséfone puso los ojos en blanco- Los mitos fueron cosa de mi madre. No entendía que quisiera quedarme allí por voluntad propia y empezó a decirle a todo el mundo que Hades me había raptado. Fue un escándalo. Al final tuve que ofrecerle un trato para evitar que matara de hambre a la humanidad.

\- Creía que eso lo hizo Zeus.

\- Zeus sólo estuvo presente para hacerlo oficial, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que su hermano tuviera compañía. No era un lugar muy acogedor antes de que yo llegara.

\- Y sin embargo te quedaste. ¿Fue por amor?

\- Dioses, no- por primera vez desde que empezaran a hablar, Perséfone sonrió- Hades es un buen hombre pero cuando le conocí era todo lo oscuro que se puede esperar de un dios de los muertos, prácticamente un extraño. Nos costó tiempo empezar a confiar el uno en el otro. Si me quedé fue por las almas- todas esas almas esperando a ser juzgadas, vagando sin rumbo, sin poder descansar en paz... Perséfone aún sentía escalofríos al recordarlas- En esa época el Inframundo era un caos. Hades es buen gobernante, pero el reino de los muertos no puede ser llevado por una sola persona. Alguien tenía que compartir esa carga.

\- ¿Y ese alguien eras tú?

\- No me arrepiento de mi decisión, si es lo que insinúas. Estaré en un mundo de pesadilla pero soy su reina, y mi rey es bueno conmigo.

\- Debe ser duro tener que separarte de él todos los años.

\- Lo es. Sobre todo los primeros días. Aunque intento ponerme en contacto con él siempre que puedo, y a menudo me envía cartas para que no me sienta tan sola. Además, siempre puedo contar con Ostara durante estos meses.

\- ¿Sois buenas amigas?

\- Fue la primera persona que me encontré la primera vez que salí del Inframundo. Hubiera sido mi madre pero en aquel momento no quería hablar con ella. Ostara me acogió en su casa y cuidó de mí hasta que llegó la hora de volver. Desde entonces ha velado por mi bienestar, y yo por el suyo. Nos cuidamos la una a la otra.

\- Es una buena mujer. Al igual que tú- Perséfone alzó una ceja.

\- No dirías eso si estuvieras bajo mi reinado.

\- Sin ánimo de ofender, no tengo ninguna prisa en estarlo- Shadow sonrió- Tengo planeado vivir muchos años.

\- No lo harás si sigues con esas compañías- la sonrisa de Shadow se ensanchó.

\- Por las malas compañías- dijo alzando su vaso.

\- Salud- las copas chocaron y ambos acabaron la bebida de un trago.

\- Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Wednesday. Hace mucho que no sé de él.

\- Fiel como un marido leal. Me gusta- Perséfone le tendió una mano y, tras dudar un instante, Shadow se la besó- Me caes bien, Shadow Moon. Acuérdate de mí cuando te maten.


End file.
